The Miracle Of Life
by xxxGleekxxx
Summary: KLAINE BABY ONE SHOT! KURT AND BLAINE ARE FORCED TO LOOK AFTER BABY BETH WHEN QUINN'S MUM IS INVOLVED IN A CAR CRASH. HOW WILL THEY DEAL WITH BEING FIRST TIME PARENTS TO A YOUNG INFANT? KLAINE FLUFF! FLUFFY LIKE MARSHMALLOW WITH SUGAR CLOUDS AND STRAWBERRIES AND WHIPPED CREAM! :)


**A/N- This is my second one-shot so I hope you like it. Kurt and Blaine will be looking after Beth in this story :D I wrote this quite a long time ago. In fact, a very long time ago haha! :) I hope that you enjoy this because it's as fluffy as marshmallows on sugar clouds with spun sugar and strawberries and whipped cream on top xxx**

Kurt and I were happily curled up against each other, legs intertwined on the sofa in our living room. The television in front of us was playing some mindless Sunday night television show. We both weren't concentrating on the actors flitting across the screen. We were each caught up in our own thoughts. Just then, the doorbell rang, bringing us both out of our reveries. I untangled my legs from his, hopped up and headed to the door. I looked through the peephole and what I saw shocked me…Quinn was standing there, swaying nervously and looking around with her daughter in her arms. I opened the door and Quinn looked up at me in relief.

"Hey Quinn!" I greeted her enthusiastically with a smile

"Oh, thank god you're home Blaine! My mother has been in a car crash and I need to go and see her. I can't have Beth around me right now…my emotions are all over the place right now and I can't have a baby to think about as well, on top of everything else." She was getting more and more distraught with every word.

"Do you want Kurt and I to take her off your hands for a while?" I rushed

Quinn's face brightened somewhat "Oh Blaine, you are my saviour!"

Quinn launched herself at me, being careful of the small, sleeping child in her arms. I caught her and chuckled softly, squeezing her slightly. Quinn revealed a bag from behind her back and handed it over to me.

"This has her nappies, changing mat, bath things, milk, clothes, toys and her blanket in it." She explained to me.

I took the bag off her and she held out Beth to me. I slung the bag over my shoulder and tucked the baby in my arms.

"How long will we be needing to look after her for…do you know?" I asked

"Just for tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Okay then, I wish your mum well and I hope she is okay."

"Yeah…me too." Quinn said sadly

I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Blaine."

She turned away from me and headed back to her car. I waved her goodbye as she drove off and then looked down at her daughter in my arms. Her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth was open in an 'o', her gentle breathing escaping her lips. I heard Kurt's footsteps approaching me as I shut the door.

"Hey, what was that all abou-" He stopped when he saw the baby in my arms.

"Quinn needs someone to look after Beth because her mum has been involved in a car crash."

"Oh okay…" Kurt approached Beth and I.

He outstretched his hand and stoked his fingers up and down Beth's cheek making her eyes peel open slowly.

"Oh…I'm so excited!" Kurt bounced up and down and gleamed at Blaine who knew now that Kurt's happiness was infectious.

She yawned and stretched her arms outwards, curling up in Blaine's arms. Kurt squealed and Blaine laughed a little at him. She yawned and smiled tiredly at Kurt and the boy smiled back at the little girl. Her smile then faded and she started crying at the top of her lungs, her face screwing up in a pained expression. Kurt took the baby out of my arms and into his own and took the bag from my shoulder. He whispered sweet nothings to the baby and rocked her gently but still, she wouldn't stop crying.

"What do you want honeybun?" Kurt asked sweetly. Beth just cried, tears rolling down her rosy red cheeks.

Kurt delved into the bag and fished through all the things… he stopped and pulled out a tub of powdered milk and a bottle. He placed the baby against his chest and carried her to the kitchen while I followed him inside. He handed the baby to me while he made the formula milk. He heated it up in the microwave and then tested the heat with his pinkie finger. He screwed the lid on the bottle and gave it to me. I lifted the bottle to the little girls mouth and lifted it up awkwardly. I had no idea when it came to babies and I really didn't know what I was doing…Beth was crying louder and louder and I was getting more agitated by the second. Kurt sensed this and then manoeuvred my arms slightly so that Beth's head was supported and then placed the bottle by her lips and tipped it up. The crying ceased and a smile grew on the baby's face. She looked up at me, her little eyes sparkling in the light. I still felt awkward with the baby in my arms so I passed her back to Kurt who then proceeded to burp the bundle of joy in his arms. They both headed back to the living room and sat down on the sofa again. Kurt was gently rocking the child and was looking at her in complete wonder and amazement.

I didn't understand how he could be so natural with her when I was so awkward and didn't have a clue. The baby whimpered again and Kurt looked in the bag looking quite disgusted with whatever he had discovered.

"Um…Blaine…I think she needs a nappy change…" Kurt said hesitantly

"I would offer but I have no idea what I'm doing…" I said, secretly glad that I had no idea about babies right now

"Well…we can do it together if you like?" Kurt suggested

"Okay then." I got up off the couch reluctantly

Kurt placed her on the mat that Quinn had given us and showed me what to do. I copied his instruction and in no time Beth was back to her bumbling self.

"See… that wasn't so hard, was it?" Kurt smiled at me

"I guess not." I said returning the expression

I picked the baby off the mat and rocked her gently in my arms, quickly learning all the basics.

"See, you're a natural already" Kurt beamed

"You wanna watch some more TV?" I asked him

"Yeah" He smiled

We resumed our earlier positions on the couch except this time, Kurt held Beth in his arms and was ignoring the world around him, his eyes completely focused on the miracle in front of his eyes. Beth was sucking her thumb gently and looking back at the boy, eyes wide and gleaming with a joyful smile. I loved the sight in front of my eyes and I knew that I could definitely get used to this.

Kurt looked up at me at that moment and the light framed his face and made him glow. I leaned in before I even knew what was happening, our foreheads resting together and our eyes both shut. Then our lips connected, soft and gentle at first but becoming stronger and more passionate as time went on. My hand weaved around his neck and twisted through his hair then stroked his face gently while our lips danced together in the dim light of the room. I could feel electricity between us as if lightening was sparking my heart and colours danced behind my eyes like a rainbow electric light show. We broke apart after what seemed a lifetime and I looked down to see Beth gazing up at us, totally silent with eyes of pure wonderment and innocence. I stroked her wispy hair and kissed her forehead.

I raised back up and then whispered in Kurt's ear

"I love you baby"

"I love you too" He replied, not a hesitation in sight

I could hear the child's gentle breathing from below me, the sounds of sleep and I looked down at her and lone behold her eyes were closed with her chest rising and falling evenly. I held out my arms to take her from Kurt and he placed her in them, as gentle as I had ever seen. I arose from the sofa and placed her on the chair on the opposite side of the room. I grabbed the blanket off the back of it, unfolded it and then placed it over her. She didn't show even a sign of stirring from her slumber so I retreated back to where my boyfriend was sitting. I laid down on the sofa, my feet laid over Kurt's legs while he massaged them gently. Before we knew it, we were in a gentle nap and I was dreaming of a life together with Kurt as I normally did. But this time… there was a third person who entered the fantasy.

I was rudely awoken by the sounds of a screaming child and as I peeled my eyes open I saw Kurt groan in lethargy from the other end of the couch. I disencumber my legs from Kurt's compassionate hold and head over to the armchair, picking up the wailing child into his arms.

"Is she all right?" Kurt grumbled

"Yeah, she just wants attention" I smiled

"Do you want to give her a bath?" Kurt asked

"Yeah sure." I glanced at my watch "It's already 7:30 anyway so we might as well get up"

Kurt grabbed the bag from beside him on the couch and then made the way up the stairs to the bathroom. I followed him swiftly behind and closed the door behind us both. Kurt already had the water running, testing it out with his hand and swirling it around the bath. I discarded the baby grow that she was wearing and put it on the floor while Kurt finished the water. I then passed her over to Kurt who expertly lifted her in and held her so she was safe. I picked out the shampoo and wash from the bag and passed it over. He placed a tiny blob on his fingers and tenderly lathered it into her wispy hair, washing it off by cupping water in his hands and waving it over the back of her head. He then proceeded to wash her small fragile figure with immense care. I got a warm towel off the radiator and as Kurt lifted her out of the tub I wiped the beads of water off her face and enveloped her in the warmth and protection of it.

I dried her off and dressed her in the spare set of clothes that Quinn had bought over with her. She was gurgling happily and wriggling her arms and legs. I passed her over to the smiling boy opposite me and she snuggled into the crook of his elbow as he crooned into her ear.

I headed out of the room, picking up the bag on the way with Kurt following me and headed back down the stairs.

I grabbed a rattle out of the bag and held it out to the infant in Kurt's arms. She gladly curled her tiny fingers around the handle and grasped the object flailing her arm around and laughing with a wide smile at the noise it made.

We played for hours with the child, revelling in the joy of the miracle of life until Quinn came back to pick her up.

Her mother turned out to be fine to the relief of everyone involved: just mild whiplash and a few scrapes and bruises.

Kurt and myself we're so much closer after looking after Beth and we revelled in the dreams of us, one day… with children of our own.


End file.
